


Let's Get Married

by Becsabillion



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 4
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becsabillion/pseuds/Becsabillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagan and Ajay are pretty much made up of liquor right now. They're bored. They have nowhere to go. All they really do is listen to the radio, which gives them the best idea of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3, although this website rules <3 Basically, I've been going crazy over this idea for a while and I wanted you all to see it. Sorry if there's too much swearing or Pagan and Ajay aren't quite themselves, but seeing as you never see them drunk in the game, it was hard to imagine. There will be sex later so please only read it if you are prepared (but it's my first published smut so hopefully, it won't be too bad or cringey or whatever). Finally, just enjoy it and leave me comments etc!

Ajay woke up with a bag over his head for the second time this week. The first one had been a couple of badly equipped Royal Army soldiers and had been easy to escape. But this was difficult. His hands were tied firmly behind his back but not uncomfortably, immediately telling him he was being looked after. His legs were untied but he could hear footsteps and knew he was being guarded by at least two people. Also, surprisingly, he could hear the beat of a song and the yells of drunk men. Where the fuck was he?  
Suddenly, the bag was pulled off his head and he groaned at who he saw.

Pagan fucking Min needed to get a hobby that wasn't kidnapping Ajay. Maybe ruling his country efficiently or shoving some more coke up his nose. Anything that didn't involve Ajay.

"Ajay Ghale! We meet again!" He grinned down at his captive, looking slightly inebriated. For once, his suit was a little disheveled and his blonde hair mussed. It made him seem a lot more human.

"What do you want?" Ajay forced out. He was thirsty; must have been stuck here for a few hours.

"No need to sound so fucking happy, my boy. Because I have the night planned for you!" Spreading his arms wide and gesturing impatiently to the guard standing by the door, Pagan was a sight more terrifying than a pissed rhino.

The guard opened the door and Ajay couldn't help but be surprised..and a little excited.

The party was in full swing. People were already drunk but still chugging more. There were a couple of illegal animal fights in the corners of the room; someone was screaming at a tapir to finish off a tiger, somehow. The barkeeps were spinning bottles across the room and catching them, as well as doing magic tricks at the same time. Basically, it was the biggest fucking party Ajay had ever wanted to participate in.

Pagan's face suddenly came close to Ajay, still grinning and waiting for a reaction.

"Why?"

His face fell and he rolled his eyes. "No 'Thank you Pagan'? No 'You are my king and I surrender to you, King Min?' Oh well, guess I'll have to plan a bigger party next time. Because you deserved a night off, boy! Killing those honey badgers-', Ajay shuddered, 'can wait till Saturday. Put your feet up, have a beer, sniff drugs off some stripper's thighs, enjoy life!"

Ajay felt his hands being untied and although his instincts screamed to wrap his hands around Pagan's throat, he couldn't do it. Because he was right. This was something that was unimaginable to the Golden Path; taking a night off could get them all killed. But in the City of Pain? Nobody but Ajay could breach these walls. And he was officially off duty.  
"Just this once, Pagan," he warned as he stood up.

The tyrant chuckled. "So, every Friday night? I know you can't resist me."

 

What a party. Ajay didn't know what time it was but he'd won about 400,000 on that beast of a tapir before it keeled over, sat down and chatted with Paul about America - possibly the most surreal experience ever - and found Yogi and Reggie for some innocent recreation.

Currently, he was sitting in a chair and watching Pagan fucking own at Just Dance.

"How much spare time do you have, Min?" he yelled but the dictator ignored him to finish with the splits. The cheers were deafening and Ajay had to cover his ears to stop them exploding.

"Come on up here, Ghale!" Pagan called, wiping a fine sheen of sweat off his forehead.

"Fuck no!"

Pagan handed the controller off to Paul and hopped down. "Yeah, you're right. Gotta finish on a high, huh?" He collapsed next to Ajay.

For a few moments, they watched Paul stumble and fall over before Ajay felt words burst from him.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Pagan hesitated, possibly for the first time ever. "And go where?"

Ajay looked over at him. "Who cares?"

 

"I am so drunk, this should not be allowed!"

"You are shitting me, you think you're drunk? Besides, we're in Kyrat, where are the fucking police, halfwit?"

"Halfwit? Do you come from like, 1712?"

"Focus on driving!"

For a moment, Ajay tried to but then Pagan distracted him again.

"Where the fuck are we going?" He reached for another bottle of tequila from the case at their feet and offered it to Ajay who decided to keep his hands on the wheel and let Pagan hold it for him.

"To show you the coolest thing ever!" He yelled back, suddenly slamming on the brakes and almost overturning the car.

They stumbled out, giggling and pushing each other.

"Where is this 'coolest thing everrrr'?" Pagan slurred.

Ajay had a moment of sobriety as he pointed out the massive elephant in front of them, who was looking slightly offended at Ajay's lack of manners. "That."

Pagan did a triple take. "Are you kidding me? What's cool about that?"

"I'mma teach you to ride it."

And for the first time in the history of the world, Pagan Min looked scared.


	2. Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I forgot to mention this was inspired by 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, so that's the song, and I hope you like this!

"Elephants are for selling on the black market, not riding fucking up and fucking down Kyrat!" Pagan yelled as Ajay gave him a boost onto the elephant, who sat quietly. Clearly, she was used to drunks riding her through the forest. Ajay thought he recognised her from an outpost he had captured with her but there were so many elephants here that he could never be sure.

For a while, Pagan sat there looking sick but after Ajay had climbed up to sit behind him and they'd started to move steadily forward, he relaxed backwards. Ajay was too drunk to care that the tyrant he was supposed to be murdering was lying in his lap looking at the stars.

For a while, they were quiet and Ajay watched the road blur in front of him as he took swigs from his drink.

"Peya."

Ajay looked down and met Pagan's eyes for the first time in yet again, possibly ever. They were kinda brown and kinda amber and there was a little lighter bit in his left eye that caught Ajay's attention. He stared at it as he replied.

"What?"

"Peya."

Silence.

"Care to explain?"

Pagan rolled his eyes - breaking their gaze coincidentally - and sat up. "Peya means everyone's favourite."

"Oh." Now it was awkward, even with the liquor coursing through both their veins. And Ajay, who was usually tongue-tied and shy in these situations, somehow broke the ice.

"Beautiful name. Is there a particular reason for it?"

"Not really..I always liked the name. Wanted to give it to something or other, but it never fucking fit."

"Fits now." Pagan nodded in agreement and Ajay pressed it.

"Still think we should sell her tusks on the black market?"

Pagan would have replied but he took this moment to fall off. Ajay collapsed laughing at Pagan's muddy suit and Peya ignored him as he slid off after his companion and continued to walk. They didn't notice her disappear into the distance as they hobbled to the car.

 

Somehow, they caught a second wind. A couple of minutes of dangerous driving passed before Ajay got the call.

"Hello?" He yelled, giggling at Pagan who was holding an imaginary phone and screaming obscene things into it.

"Ajay? Where are you? What's going on?" Sabal's alert voice cut through the haze of alcohol and a hint of reality crept into Ajay's mind. He looked at the sky; did it look like it was getting light?

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sabal, um, nothing's happenin', jus' out with the Golden Path, best buddies huh guys?"

Pagan tried. "Whoop! Yeah, baby! Fuck yeah!" He screamed back, imitating different voices before starting to laugh. Ajay had to take a minute because he hadn't heard Pagan laugh and it was so free and weird and-

"Ajay, are you sure you're alright? Amita and I want to see you as soon as possible," Sabal said and it was the worry more than anything that killed the mood a little. Pagan stopped laughing and that ruined it even more for Ajay.

"Yuuup. I'll be there, um, soonish. Kay. Bye." He'd hung up but the damage was done. Time existed again. Sighing, he swerved to avoid a rhino and took a road that would lead back to the City of Pain, because where else was he supposed to go?

Pagan switched on the radio and watched out the window and Ajay could feel the careful construction of barriers walling up the friendship between them and he had never wanted to plant some C4 on something so badly it hurt like this.

At first, it was the normal music for Free Kyrat but when Rabi Ray started speaking, Pagan turned to look, a quirked half-smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, wassup guys. Still up like me? Just got visited by my two best guys, Yogi and Reg! So, yeah, I'm a little bit high, but what else can you do in Kyrat? Definitely not go to school, _thanks Pagan!_ Hey, you wanna head down to the clinic, _oh wait! Pagan fucking closed them all._ I mean, it's not fair, where is our free health care? All I want is somebody to get this stick out of Pagan's ass and diagnose him with egotitis and I assume doctors are allowed to know that? I mean, Ranjit was always supposed to be the doctor, I have no fucking clue."

"Who is this guy?" Pagan asked, still smirking a little.

"That would be telling." Ajay chuckled. "Why, you like him?"

"He's pretty funny for a rebel."

"Anyway, you guys wanted some new music and all I could find was some shitty pirated recordings but here you go, ungrateful listeners, here's some American beats for you!"

Within the first few seconds, Ajay knew the song and could imagine himself back in America, bobbing his head and tapping the steering wheel because this was a good song. What he was not expecting was Pagan to be humming along as well.

_"It's a beautiful night..we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

And fuck knows why but Ajay was drunk enough to join in.

"Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh-"

"No one will know oh oh oh," Pagan called back, still looking out the window, but Ajay could see his smile.

"Oh, come on, girl!" They sang in unison. Pagan had a surprisingly good voice and Ajay found himself missing words as they continued because he was so distracted by it.

"I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like oooh," Ajay replied as they continued.

Pagan snorted. "Great voice, Ajay!"

"Fuck off!"

"Just say I doooooo-oo!"

"Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby!"

If anybody had been walking along the road that night and seen a mud-splattered Pagan Min and an extremely drunk Ajay Ghale singing 'Marry You', they would have checked themselves into a non-existent clinic - _thanks Pagan!_ \- and thanked their lucky stars they hadn't been run over.

Ajay felt the difference in the air as the last few lines started.

"Is it the look in your eyes?" He sang, voice seeming quieter now the bells had cut from the song.

"Or is it this dancing juice?" Pagan replied, catching Ajay's eye for the second time that night.

"Who cares baby."

Pagan didn't sing the line.

"I think I wanna marry you."

The normal music started up again immediately but they ignored it. Pagan turned the radio off. Ajay stopped driving.

"Ajay. This is the best idea ever. Are you prepared for it?"

"No but go on."

Pagan's eyes glinted as if he'd just seen a Kyrati religious monument fall and be replaced with a (really tacky) golden statue of himself.

"Let's get fucking married."


	3. Marital Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cringing at literally all of this chapter. Please bear in mind it's my first published smut, but idk. Obviously, WARNING FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ IT! IT'S PRETTY EASY TO SEE WHERE IT STARTS SO JUST SKIP IT IF YOU WANT. Anyways, please enjoy. c;

They have literally zero clues as to where to go but when they see Shanath Arena, it's clearly fate. Pagan manages to pull some semblance of himself back together, enough to convince them that he is King Min and he would like a new suit that should be preferably white because he is getting married tonight.

When they are escorted to Noore, she takes one look at them and can't stop laughing, even the sight of Pagan not terrifying her into silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Noore? It's my wedding night. I am a beautiful bri-Wait." Ajay stops for a second and turns to his fiancee. "Am I the bride or the groom here?"

"You're whatever you want to be, sweetheart," Pagan mumbles while pulling some packets of cocaine from his pocket.

Ajay turns back to Noore. "Yeah, okay, well. I'm the gride and he's the broom and we want a nice ceremony."

"Ajay, P's and Q's." Pagan was frowning as if he wasn't the one with the illegal substances in his hands.

"Please and queues, Noore. We're getting fucking married!"

Noore contained herself and shrugged. "Sorry, Ajay, but nobody here knows how to marry people and we don't have a priest or...whoever you need."

Just as Ajay was about to start begging, he heard a very familiar voice.

"I _knew_ you could do it, Matthew! I knew you would tear that man apart, didn't I? Hallelujah!"

Ajay didn't even register he was staggering down the stairs until he tripped and fell into Longinus.

"Longinus!" He panted, waving away the man's concern. "Do you know how to do that marriage thingy?"

They stood on the platform where Noore usually performed. Below them, animals were still fighting just to keep the crowd happy but most of the Kyrati citizens were watching Longinus gesticulate wildly and Pagan and Ajay sway in the light breeze.

"Do you, Pagan Min, take Ajay Ghale to be your lawfully wedded...person?" Longinus began to wind towards his conclusion, thank God. Ajay was getting sick of the religious quotes.

"I suuuuree do!" Pagan grinned and then stammered when Longinus gave him a look, "I mean, I do."

"And vice versa, Ajay?"

"Yup, I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband! Praise the Lord! You may kiss the other guy!" Pagan leaned in and Ajay had a moment of clarity; he could see the dust in Pagan's hair, a couple of crinkles on his suit. He could see the beautiful changing colours of his eyes and he could see his lips inching closer. The screaming in Shanath Arena was gone and all he wanted to ever do was to kiss this man.

When their lips did meet, it began chastely but when Pagan started seeking entry to Ajay's mouth with his tongue and Ajay started moaning, that went down the drain. Pagan's hands were on Ajay's hips and the son of Mohan was running his hands carelessly through Pagan's hair, desperately trying to bring him closer. Longinus had to split them apart after a good five minutes which had been recorded by a laughing Noore and about a thousand others.

Ajay didn't remember what happened next. When he woke up, he was being carried into a bedroom by Pagan.

 

"Where the fuck am I?" He moaned, on the verge of a hangover. "What the fuck is the time?"

"You're in my fucking palace and the time is 5:47 A-fucking-M," Pagan replied, letting them both collapse onto the bed.

For a while, they lay there. Ajay barely noticed as he felt Pagan's fingers start to wander over him. It was only when they brushed across a nipple that he inhaled sharply and glanced at the other man. He remembered the Arena now. Something started to stir in his veins.

"I've never kissed someone quite as cute as you," Pagan whispered, eyes glimmering. Ajay got the feeling that what was stirring in him was a blazing fire in the tyrant. "It makes me want to keep on kissing. What do you think of that idea?"

Ajay knew this was his way out. Even drunk, Pagan gave him a way out because he somehow seemed to know him. Know that Ajay hated not being in control. Know that Ajay had to have a choice. How the fuck did he know all this shit that Ajay had tried to bury for so long.

For a moment, he saw himself get up and walk to the door and shut it behind him. It was an option.

Pagan was still watching him with those predatory eyes.

To hell with it.

"I think that's the second-best idea you've had all night."

Pagan was on him in a second and Ajay was moaning wantonly, pressing his crotch uncomfortably to Pagan's. They were undressing as fast as possible, socks, shoes, shirts. Pagan was fumbling with his fly as Ajay slipped his boxers off and it was the sexiest thing ever. It was probably the first time he'd fumbled with something.

 _Lot of firsts tonight_ , was all Ajay had time to think before Pagan kicked the last of his clothes off and slid back onto the bed with him.

Before Ajay could react, Pagan was mouthing his nipple, sucking it softly as Ajay let out what sounded like a whimper. Pagan's tongue lathed the sensitive skin and then without warning, bit down sharply. Ajay felt like a needy mess already.

Pagan did the same to his other nipple, leaving them both deliciously wet as his hands and tongue roamed elsewhere. So distracted was Ajay by Pagan's tongue exploring his ear that he didn't notice his hands being tied to the headboard. At first, he panicked. He couldn't break this knot; he knew it before it was even done. He'd lost control and Pagan knew it.

It clicked quickly. Pagan wanted to know if Ajay trusted him completely and absolutely. There he was, hovering above Ajay, one hand still on his hands, waiting to pull the one knot that would let Ajay go in moments, eyes lustful but beautifully concerned.

Ajay reached up and kissed his lover, taking brief control at Pagan's surprise. He swirled his tongue into the other man's mouth and Pagan groaned, eliciting sparks of excitement starting at Ajay's groin and travelling up his spine.

Pagan's hands were roaming again and Ajay had to break their kiss to gasp as nails scraped down the inside of his thighs.

"Please, Pagan," he whispered.

He could feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock which was aching towards his torturer. When Pagan finally grabbed it between his hands, Ajay practically writhed in pleasure.

His hands were strong and sure as they smeared the pre-cum over Ajay's length and when that ran out, one hand left him for just an instant - an instant too long - to return with lubricant that smelled like honey one moment, cinammon the next. Ajay couldn't stop; he was thrusting slowly into Pagan's grip and every second, there was a new embarassing noise bursting from him that he would regret come morning. He could taste his release, could see the edge, and he didn't know how Pagan knew him well enough to know when he was almost there. But he did.

And of course the bastard stopped.

Ajay sobbed like a little boy whose candy had been stolen.

At least, he did until Pagan flipped him over and drove straight into him. Ajay gasped; he'd done this before but it had been a while. At first, he let Pagan set the rhythm and just focused on the exquisite feeling of King Min pounding in and out of him but as he began to build back to his climax, he began to move with his lover. For a while, there was only the sounds of the bed creaking, the pants and moans of both men and the slap of flesh on flesh.

Ajay came first, screaming "Pagan!" as he did, but the man himself was right behind him, making Ajay's release all the sweeter. As Ajay calmed, he felt Pagan collapse beside him and pull him back against his chest. For a few moments, they just lay there.

"Night, Ajay Min.."

"S'morning and it's still Ajay Ghale."

"We're getting a divorce."

"Fine."

"Okay, okay, Ajay Min-Ghale it is."

Ajay didn't have the strength to argue.


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Updates might be a little more infrequent after this chapter, as the last few were ones I'd already written. <3

Ajay felt refreshed for the first time in weeks, if with a slight headache. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, constantly being woken up by his radio buzzing about attacks on outposts or something Sabal needed, not to mention the almost-constant gunshots outside. After the first few times, he'd stopped going to rescue the soldiers and waited patiently for the screaming to stop so he could sleep again.

He stretched; this bed was more comfortable than usual. He was going to damn well enjoy this full night of sleep at whatever outpost he was at.

Wait. Was that..somebody else's foot?

Ajay refused to open his eyes and instead allowed himself to internally panic. He knew this was going to happen - from the first moment he'd seen him, Ajay had been entranced with Sabal. He smirked as he remembered Pagan's words - 'flowing locks and bad-boy jawline'. That tyrant could be funny sometimes. But that still didn't explain why he couldn't remember last night.

Oh shit. What if it was Amita? Had he been drunk enough to go for her and had she been drunk enough to accept him? Fuck, it couldn't be.

Still with his eyes closed, Ajay swung his legs to the side of the bed and let them rest on the floor. Huh. Carpet. Where the hell was he? Sabal and Amita both had wooden floors in their rooms.

Ajay got up and then turned around before opening one eye.

What. The. _Fuck._

Pagan Min was still sleeping, the sheets tangled around his legs. Although they were not covering what they really should be.

"Oh my fucking god," Ajay whispered as the events of the previous night slapped him across the face. Pagan doing the splits. Pagan lying in his lap. That fucking song. They got married at _Shanath Arena,_ in front of the whole bloody population of Kyrat.

" _Oh my fucking god_ ," Ajay needed to sit down. He'd been fucked by Pagan Min _and loved it._

Ajay didn't even realise he was leaving the house until he was out the door and sprinting down the road. He headed for the nearest outpost to get weapon replacements and then he jumped in a car and sat there for a moment, trying to get the feeling of Pagan's fingers on him out of his head. He jumped when a Golden Path soldier tapped on the window looking slightly worried, and he realised he'd been banging his head off the steering wheel.

The soldier smirked suddenly and Ajay pulled out of there, almost crashing into a tree.

But it got fucking worse when the radio started up.

"Hey guys. Um. I have no fucking clue what to say because there is an elephant in this room. Uh...Ajay, one. What the fuck. Two. How drunk were you. Three. What happened after you left Shanath. Four. How was it. Come on, we all want to know! And uh, five. Are you going to kill me for this but PAJAY IS NOW A THING! I AM MOVING TO A NEW LOCATION BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT."

Fucking Rabi Ray was playing 'Marry You' on repeat, that absolute dickhead.

Ajay slammed at the radio but it wouldn't turn off. He decided to distract himself by freeing a bell tower, but when he drove within range, Pagan's propaganda lady was trying not to laugh as she announced the marriage of Pagan and Ajay. She slipped a few times and said Pajay and that was the last straw. Ajay got out the car and ran into the woods. Hopefully, the tigers wouldn't laugh at him.

 

Sabal and Amita sat in tense silence.

When Sabal put his head in his hands and his shoulders started to shake, Amita thought he was crying. When he looked up with a grin on his face, she burst out laughing too and fell off her chair as 'Marry You' continued to blast from the radio.

They sat for twenty minutes watching Noore's footage of the ceremony on repeat until they wiped the tears from their eyes and turned to their duties with smiles on their faces and friendship blooming in their hearts.

 

 

When Ajay heard his radio start to buzz he thought of throwing it away, but when Pagan's voice crackled through, he forgot all about feeding it to a honey badger.

"Ajay! What's this I hear about you getting married?"

At first, he thought it must be some sick joke; trust Pagan to taunt him about this.

"Is that some kind of a-"

"Who to?"

Ajay froze. What.

"I mean, the servants were chattering about it this morning, but they wouldn't say anything about your mysterious bride! Also, how dare you not tell me? There's only one person in Kyrat who decides who gets married, guess whooo? Was it Amita? Lady on the streets, tiger in the sheets? Or Sabal, I have no idea who you're into. How was it? I was _busy_ last night as well, but whoever it was was gone this morning. I think it was good but I was pretty high at the time, I'm sure you don't know what that's like, you're a good boy."

Ajay tried to push down the hurt that Pagan didn't remember any of last night but it just kept welling up. Pagan was too high to give a shit about Ajay, or what they'd done. Not that Ajay was proud of it or anything. Disgusted, in fact. Yeah, absolutely disgusted.

"Actually, Pagan, I know exactly what that's like. We were high together last night, do you not remember that? But nope, I wasn't as far gone as you, I distinctly remember everything from last night, which makes it worse, because that means I actually knew what I was doing and wanted to do it. Jesus Christ. You really don't remember Paul's party?" Why wasn't he stopping. _SHUT. UP. AJAY._ "You kidnapping me? Peya? The radio? Shanath Arena? 5:47 A-fucking-M? I mean, it's not like it was fucking _important_ or anything."

There's complete silence on the other line and Ajay can practically feel the memories sifting back into Pagan's mind. He could see him lying on that bed right now, grin crumbling away like the foundations of some building full of explosives. It hurt, considerably.

Then Pagan hangs up.

Ajay doesn't know what he was expecting.

He keeps walking, struggling to hold back this wave of pain. Because he didn't regret as much from last night as he felt he should, and it was clear that Pagan would blow up his palace to turn back time.

The radio buzzed and he could not deal with Sabal right now.

"Honey!"

"You have got to be shitting me," Ajay growled as he brought the radio to his mouth, but before he could speak, Pagan continued.

"I was thinking about dinner for tonight, and...crab rangoon? I know it's not your favourite, sweetheart, but now you live with me, you might have to get used to it...please?"

Ajay took a second to lean on a rock and look around him. What a coincidence that he was in the same place as last night, and there was an elephant lumbering towards him. He smiled.

"Fine, baby. But I'm bringing Peya home with me."

_"Baby? Really?"_

Maybe they could make this work.


	5. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm running out of ideas for Pajay moments so if any of you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll write them because otherwise, I don't have much left to write! Anyways, enjoy c: (I rushed this chapter a little so it's not great grr)  
> Rustom = Warrior

It was about two and a half months after the events at Shanath Arena and somehow, it was still working.

Whenever Ajay wasn't helping Kyrati citizens or skinning bears in the woods and whenever Pagan was done sniffing drugs and sexting Ajay, they sat down with some tequila and talked about themselves and what they could do to improve Kyrat next. Already, the civil war was calming down and Ajay had convinced the Golden Path and the Royal Army leaders to sit down at three peace conferences. Okay, they hadn't gotten very far in any of them and Sabal had pulled a knife twice, but one day.

And talking about themselves was probably the best time of day for Ajay.

After a month Pagan started talking about his father and in return, Ajay shared his childhood memories of America. Often, they didn't realise the time until the sun started throwing rays through the windows.

Ajay was looking forward to that night when he saw the wolf.

At first, he aimed the bow without thinking but when it didn't make a move towards him, he lowered it slightly. He smiled; it reminded him of a couple weeks back when he found out Pagan was a cat person. When Ajay had confessed to liking dogs way more, Pagan had smirked and said, "Opposites attract."

The wolf cocked its head and moved towards Ajay but still, the arrow stayed on the string. It was strange to see a wolf without a pack and Ajay couldn't help drawing a comparison between himself and this creature.

Against all his instincts, he reached out a hand.

The wolf didn't immediately bite it off.

 

"Pagan!"

Ajay slammed the door behind him and looked around. When his husband didn't appear in front of his eyes, he sighed and yelled again.

"What, no 'Honeyyy, I'm hoome!'" Pagan said as he stumbled through the door. He reached out to kiss Ajay but Ajay was too excited. Grabbing Pagan's hand, he pulled him outside, covering his eyes as they went.

"I brought us a present!"

"Us?"

"Well, it's kinda mine."

"Wow, thanks a fucking lot."

"Ta dah!" Ajay leaped to the side, jazz-handing.

Pagan looked at the wolf in front of him and then switched his unimpressed gaze to Ajay. "Really?"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Ajay's grin faded and Pagan back-tracked hastily.

"No, he's cute..It's just..he's a bit," - cue stage whisper - ,"boring."

"Well, how would you make him more exciting?" Ajay regretted saying anything when he saw the gleam in his lover's eyes.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

 

When Ajay came home the next day, picking a tiger tooth out of his glove, he found the wolf sitting outside. The only major difference was he was now dyed neon pink.

 

Pagan was in the kitchen making lunch and he looked like he was expecting to get yelled at, judging from the knife he was keeping close by and the back door that was left open.

"What did you do to Rustom?" Ajay growled as he slammed the door behind him.

"No 'Honey, I'm home'? I thought we discussed this yesterday, cupcake.." Pagan's disapproving voice served to piss Ajay off even more.

 _"What did you do to Rustom?_ " He moved forward until he was practically nose to nose with Pagan, who smirked. Shit. He'd forgotten Pagan got turned on when Ajay was angry. Probably the reason he'd done it in the first place.

"I gave him a bit of a redecoration. We match now," Pagan smirked, pointing at that stupid suit.

"You dyed him pink! All of him!"

"So?"

"If you don't fix it.." Shit.

"If I don't fix it, what sweet-pea?" The gleam in Pagan's eye was arousing and so incredibly frustrating.

Ajay suddenly came up with the best plan of all time.

"Then no sex."

 

Rustom was undyed by the end of the day, but Ajay felt quite bad about the whole affair as he trekked towards Shanath Arena. All Pagan had wanted was a pet they could share, but a wolf wasn't exactly Pagan's style.

Suddenly, Ajay became aware of something poking his hand. He looked down to see the same tiger tooth that had been embedded in his glove yesterday was still there. And then he started running.

 

Pagan sat in front of the fire, swirling whisky around his glass and writing on a notepad. When the door banged open, he snapped out of his thoughts and made to get up.

But before he could, a tiger lay down on his feet.

"Baby, I'm home!"

" _Honey._ It's _honey,_ I'm home," Pagan sighed, trying subtly not to freak out.

"Look, I tried," Ajay said as he came through the door with Rus on his tail (no pun intended).

"What..is this?"

"Well, I felt guilty about Rustom so I went to see Noore and ask if they'd ever tamed any animals, and she said I could have this tiger."

"Navi."

Ajay rolled his eyes. "Meaning?"

"New."

"How original."

"Fuck off." Pagan poked the tiger with his toe and it looked up at him with a slight warning burning in its eyes. He struggled free of the huge animal and pulled Ajay close.

"Thank you."

 

Ajay was expecting to come home to a newly dyed Navi. And he did.

But of fucking course, Pagan was unpredictable as usual.

He'd dyed her green. And Ajay didn't notice until he tripped over her in the grass and nearly got his throat torn out.

When he escaped inside, Rus trotted towards him and Ajay reached out a hand to stroke the wolf when he noticed something that he thought would make him angry but instead made him smile.

Pagan had left one of the wolf's ears pink.


	6. Wedding 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a very long time. And you guys are all brilliant if you're still here! First, THANK YOU to everybody who commented with ideas. This chapter is basically a nicer, fluffier wedding for these two haha, because it was the only way I could think of for Ajay to review their whole relationship without one of them dying and WE DO NOT WANT THAT. These ideas come from pridek in the comments, who also linked me this post - http://pridekpridek.tumblr.com/post/127568674115, where all the ideas came from in this chapter. :D So anyways, enjoy and comment with more ideas! Sorry if it takes me a while, but I'm currently writing an Until Dawn and soon-to-be Malec fic so (insert shameless plug here). And also sorry if I get things wrong because I haven't played Far Cry in FAR too long...Does that count as a pun..? Anyways, here's Wedding 2.0!

Ajay straightened his tie uncomfortably and wished he was outdoors for the eighth time. Hopefully not being chased by a honey badger. Preferably somewhere with Pagan.

  
Pagan. Ajay rolled his eyes, even as a reluctant smile crept up his face. Pagan was the reason he was wearing this stupid suit in the first place. It was Pagan who'd insisted on a vow renewal, since they'd been so blindly drunk when they got married that both of them were a little hazy on what exactly happened.

  
Also, apparently Pagan had been planning his wedding since he was, in Ajay's words, 'a little girl.'

  
"Who did you even think was going to marry you?" Ajay had asked just last week, his nerves making him angry.

  
"I don't know..I knew somebody would turn up." Pagan smiled from his chair, Navi curled up at his feet. For a few moments, Ajay softened at the warmth in his husband's eyes.

  
"And if they didn't, at least I wasn't going to marry Sabal."

  
God fucking damn it. Ajay knew he'd regret confessing his feelings towards Sabal to Pagan, but at least in return, Pagan had told him how he'd lost his virginity. They'd started playing 20 Questions on every alcohol-fuelled night of talking, and somehow, Pagan always got the worst information from Ajay, and he knew exactly when and how to use it.

  
"I wouldn't have married Sabal," Ajay had hissed through gritted teeth.

  
"Really? Could have fooled me.." Pagan was turned away by then so Ajay had to go and kneel by his chair _and_ slap the whisky out of his hand to catch his eye.

"That was so long ago and so irrelevant, becuase now I have you, and I really don't want anybody else." Ajay wanted to curse at his own ineloquence. He didn't have that way with words that Pagan did - he couldn't write the stupid poetry he found scattered around the house, written in Pagan's elegant script, although fuck, he could admire it. The guy could have been a poet...or an erotic novelist. Yeah, that was more up his street.

  
Somehow, Ajay's words worked and Pagan leant forward to pull his lover into a passionate kiss. "Good," was his first comment when they broke apart. His second was, "Your wolf is drinking my whisky."

  
"God knows we don't need a drunk wolf around here _again,"_ Ajay said with a withering glare at Pagan.

  
"That was one time!" His husband protested.

  
"His eyes have been haunted ever since.." Ajay said dolefully as he dragged the wolf away from the puddle on the floor.

  
"He had a great time!"

  
Ajay didn't argue. Instead, when Pagan called, he looked back from the doorway.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You can have an honest answer to a question, if you want." This was how they apologised - _have another answer, have another part of me._

  
"Okay..." Shit. What did he want to ask? Panicking, Ajay blurted the first thing in his head. "What do you think is my best...feature?"

  
Pagan's eyes immediately flickered downwards and a smirk glanced across his face. Ajay rolled his eyes and turned to go again.

  
"Your eyes."

  
When Ajay looked round, Pagan might not have even said it. He was looking at a book now, the only clue a light flush on his cheekbones.

  
Remembering it all now made Ajay about 2% more willing to do this stupid vow renewal. A knock at his door decreased his enthusiasm from 2% back to 0.

  
It was Yuma. Sullenly, she gestured out the door. Ajay was surprised she'd even bothered attending, since she clearly hated him so much. He stepped out of the room and walked down a short corridor, seeing Noore waiting for him outside a glass door. Ajay knew what was beyond the glass door normally but he had no fucking clue what to expect now. Knowing Pagan, there would be at least eight hundred doves and a guaranteed rhino.

  
When Noore offered to walk Ajay down the aisle, Ajay had said yes pretty damn quickly. Since he'd married Pagan, Noore had been his closest friend. And Ajay knew Sabal would eventually offer and he knew exactly the amount and variety of obscenities Pagan would then throw in Sabal's face.

  
"You ready?" Noore asked. She was wearing a blue dress with remarkable amounts of cleavage, which was about as much as Ajay could notice in his current panic.

  
She linked arms with him and Ajay was thrown back to walking through some town with Pagan clinging to his arm just like this. Every ten steps, Pagan would kiss him and even though it had been excruciatingly embarrassing, Ajay had loved every second..very quietly loved it. They'd people watched for about an hour as well, although it was more the people watching them than them watching the people.

  
Ajay distantly heard the sounds of an orchestra starting up. Shit. Shit shit shit. Noore was tugging him forward a little and the nerves were writhing around in Ajay's stomach. God, he hated being stared at. What if he fucked up a line? What if he fucked up everything? Noore's smile forced him to take a step and the doors swung open.

  
Pagan was actually wearing a reasonably _dull_ colour. It was somewhere between purple and blue and suited him perfectly, although clearly, glitter had been thrown all over him. He never could resist a bit of show.

  
Although Pagan was the first thing Ajay saw, he dimly registered the simplistic decor that surrounded him. People were sitting on exquisitely carved wooden benches but Ajay couldn't look at them for long, as he could feel the weight of people's eyes already, thanks. The flowers draping down the aisles and falling from seats were white and yellow and modern and simplistic and basically the exact opposite of what Ajay had thought Pagan wanted.

  
Once he was done glancing at the decorations, Ajay began to panic all over again. Noore's arm was tight on his and for a moment, Ajay simply thought of thrusting her forward into the spotlight and letting her marry Pagan.

  
But..Pagan.

  
Pagan had this smile on his face that Ajay only saw once in a while. He'd seen it when they were dancing around the living room to 'Marry You' last month. He'd seen it when Ajay let him give him a manicure for Wedding 2.0, because Ajay's nails were so _filthy_ and did he _want_ to embarrass Pagan and what had he been doing, digging around a tapir's _stomach?!_ Which had been pretty close to the truth. He'd seen it when they were cooking together and inevitably, gotten into a massive food fight and Ajay had ended up with flour for hair. Ajay gave an involuntary smile when he thought of that day; Pagan had run his hands through Ajay's hair for hours with a childlike delight, as the flour dust drifted through the sunny air. And here he was seeing that smile again and like all the times before, he didn't want it to end.

  
He was nearly there now and all the memories he hadn't known he'd been collecting were gathering in his mind's eye. Lazy days where they'd sat cross legged on the floor, feeding each other and reading, and when they'd finished their books, they swapped and started all over again. The inside jokes that drove Amita, Sabal and Yuma insane when they were trying to be all serious and Ajay would crack up when Pagan would say 'lobster'. When Ajay had a cold and Pagan tied him to the bed and wouldn't let him leave the house for three days and wouldn't stop feeding him soup, even though Ajay hated it. Then, when Ajay was tracing patterns on a sleeping Pagan's arm, and he traced the words 'I love you' and Pagan whispered 'I love you too.'

  
And now Pagan was right there and Ajay couldn't stop the love welling up inside of him, until he felt tears in his eyes. As Longinus started his surprisingly short speech (clearly Pagan had had a word about the last time), Ajay couldn't even listen because he just wanted to say the words already.

  
His voice trembled like a little kid's and even Pagan got that vulnerable look he only got when he wasn't wearing makeup as he spoke. The highlight, though, had to be _fucking Yuma_ bursting into tears as Pagan slid the ring onto Ajay's finger.

  
Afterwards, at the reception, when they were dancing, Ajay told Pagan everything he'd remembered walking up that aisle. Pagan just drew back and fixed him with those wicked eyes.

  
"I'm afraid that's not enough, darling.." He sighed in mock disappointment.

  
Ajay just waited and listened to the dying chords of the song.

  
Pagan pulled him forward for another kiss and when they broke apart, Ajay rested his head on Pagan's shoulder and Pagan whispered in his ear.

  
"I think we need to make some more memories."


End file.
